How to Break a Few Health Code Violations
by glo1196
Summary: Lorelai wants Luke to be impulsive and loose his inhibitions. The storeroom isn't for storing pickles in anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I wish they were.**_

_**Please leave a review whether it be, good bad or indifferent. Always nice to know someone thought enough about the story to write something. Thanks :)**_

Lorelai wanted to give Luke a surprise he would never forget. He wanted him to be spontaneous, loving and hot. He wanted him to drop his inhibitions and just let go. He was always so proper, so kind, and always respectful of everyone. For once she wanted him to be naughty, insatiable and lost in the moment. So she had come up with a plan, a sneaky, devilish plan. One she told no one about and she initiated the entire event on her own, that way she could orchestrate it.

On a particular cool afternoon right between the lunch rush and the beginning of the dinner rush she had come into the diner. Other than a few stragglers that would soon be finished the diner was empty. Luke was in the back cooking when she started her plan. First she took and emptied a few of the saltshakers from the tables into a baggie in her purse. Then she ordered her late lunch and ate it. Caesar had the day off, and Lane was not coming in until 5 in the evening, so Luke was there alone. She finished, paid, and said her goodbyes.

"You coming by later?" he asked as usual.

"You can bet on it, burger boy," she said in a flirty way.

Luke did not fail to get the hint and he was happy at what she was hinting at. He could never get enough of her. He loved the feel of her against him, or around him. His hands were always on her, never getting quite enough of her, now that he finally had her. He looked up at her and winked a response back at her.

Lorelai walked out the door with a wink, and left. Only she only made it to the end of the block before she took a left and headed towards the alley that lead to the back entrance of Luke's. There she snuck in, and went to the storeroom. She quickly went to work. First, she put the two small tables together quietly. Then she threw a sheet over the table.

'Won't be very comfortable,' she thought to herself, but she knew in the moment she wouldn't even notice it, and neither would he if she was not mistaken.

Then she started to unfasten her blouse. She was so excited about this, and was looking forward to his reaction. Her arousal was definitely gearing up as she thought of what he might do.

She removed her bra, skirt and panties and was now standing in the storeroom of Luke's totally naked. She hopped up on the table and laid herself down, her loose hair hanging over the edge of the table. She couldn't help but think of Luke and her hand started to travel down her body. She touched her breasts and a shiver of anticipation cursed through her body. Then she slid her hand over her stomach... she loved being daring and driving him crazy with lust. She loved how he made love to her. She couldn't wait to feel his hands on her body. His large rough hands, which never ceased to amaze her. How could those hands be so gentle and elicit such a response from her body?

'Where was Luke? He always checks salt, pepper, ketchup bottles between lunch and dinner. He would soon discover that they need filling and would have to come into the storeroom,' she thought to herself. Her hand had just found the area between her fold that was throbbing and wet when the door swung open and there was Luke.

His mouth dropped open as he started at her naked form, touching herself on a table in his storeroom.

"Lorelai, what.." is all he could say before he closed his mouth again and his eyes followed her arm to the hand between her legs. Those long sexy legs draped and spread on the table. Her other hand was bust playing with the nipple of one of her breasts. Luke didn't know where he wanted to look first.

"Like what you see, burger boy?" Lorelai asked in a sultry inviting voice.

Luke was speechless but his body betrayed his thoughts as the area below this belt felt constricted by his pants. Luke, let out a grunt as he moved into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. He moved towards the table still unable to speak. He pulled Lorelai up and kissed her fiercely on the lips and pressing her naked body up against him. He let his hands roam her body as the tension and the urgency in him increased. They were both lost in the moment, grunting and moaning. Luke fully clothed standing between the legs of a fully naked and definitely enjoying Lorelai.

Outside the storeroom and in the diner 

Kirk had just walked in. He sat at a table and waited for someone to come out. When they didn't he walked to the counter, and that is when he heard it.

"Oh God Luke.." he heard her say.

"God Lorelai I want you." he said

Kirk froze, he was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Quickly he ran to the door and dialed Patty's number.

"Patty come quick to the diner, you do not want to miss this. You will definitely get a scoop on East Side Tillie for sure, and call Babbette!"

It wasn't long before the diner was full of patrons, at a usually dead time of day. Even Sookie had been called and was sitting at the counter instead of being at the Dragonfly. In the corner of the room even Taylor sat quietly, you could hear a pin drop.

Back in the storeroom 

Lorelai had started removing Luke's shirt, slowly one button at a time, which was driving Luke mad with desire. He kept trying to assist her, but she wanted no part of it. She would unbutton a button, and then kiss his neck, or she would grind up against him. When she had finally removed his flannel and t-shirt he pulled her close. He loved the free of her naked up against his body, her breasts against his chest. Lorelai was playfully sucking and nibbling on his nipples and teasing him with her tongue as he worked frantically to remove his pants. Luke was standing between Lorelai's legs, in front of the table; he couldn't help grinding up against her, causing them both to moan loudly. With each thrust the table would bang against the wall, but neither of them noticed it.

His hands went around her body again and pulled her close to him. Tongues met instantly again, dueling, exploring, caressing. One hand close to her face, gently stroking it as he kissed her, the other lost in her dark curls. She smelled so good a combination of lavender, and apples, a smell uniquely Lorelai. His kisses lead him down her neck, to her collarbone. Lorelai breathing had quickened, and her body was reacting to his.

Suddenly his mouth went to her breasts, kissing and sucking on them hungrily. Luke brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them to them. Her hardened nipples poked out at him, he alternated taking each one between his teeth and tugging on it roughly. Lorelai groaned loudly and her nails dug into his shoulders as the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed both of them. Finally Luke had managed to remove his pants and boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimner: I do not own them…big whooppeee like you guys didn't know that already!**

**Not my best chapter, but I hope you review and look forward to more. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know. This is supposed to be a more lighthearted kind of fanfics. Trying my hand at a little of everything. Let me know what you think! Please?**

As Luke studied his beautiful girlfriend in his storeroom all-logical thought left him. All he could think of is how good she felt under him. How her breasts felt and tasted. Her nipples hard under his ministrations. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it, causing it to get hard, his tongue circling it while he added pressure. Then his teeth raked over the nipple. Lorelai lost control and moaned loudly.

"Oh Go Luke…Please don't stop!" She arched her back encouraging him to continue. Her hands tangled in his hair not letting him move from his current position.

"Oh God"…more she moaned…

Luke growled and returned to his quest with even more gusto…

**Back in the diner**

Patty had been drinking some lemonade when she heard Lorelai's moans. Her glass had slipped out of her hands and was now shattered under the table. No one had moved to say anything or remove it. Patty was now using the napkin to wipe the sweat of off her brow.

"Is it getting hot in here Babbette or is it just me?" She whispered.

Babbette didn't respond. She was looking over at Morey. After the second time Lorelai let out a moan she took Morey's hand stood up and dragged him out the door. Practically dragging the man home.

"Lucky woman" whispered Miss Patty under her breath.

In the corner sat Taylor mumbling and cursing. It was obvious that he too was having a hard time of things. He was fidgeting in his chair, but in his hand he held a violations book, which he was writing in madly. He had written at least 5 violation slips so far only stopping to pat his forehead with a napkin like Patty had been doing.

Sookie knew she was going to pay for this, but sat at the counter. This was better than anything on late night HBO. She knew she should shoo everyone out, but that would disturb her friend and cause whatever was going on back there to end. They might as well enjoy themselves!

**Back in the storeroom**

Luke's mouth started its slow trek south of her breasts. He could feel her heat against him when he had been suckling her breasts, and she was no doubt wet and ready for him, but he needed to taste her. Luke loved being between her legs. He loved the taste of her. He loved how frantic and lost she became when he was licking and sucking her clit. He loved how she couldn't stop herself from holding his head firmly in place while he was there, and how she begged him to continue, in her low raspy voice. He loved how he could make her legs and body quiver when he ran his tongue over her clit. Lorelai loved the feel of his stubble against her and he used it to the best of his ability. Luke was a man, who enjoyed orally pleasing his woman, and the more he could do it the better.

Lorelai's climax was building. She couldn't help herself as her hips started to move against Luke's face. She wanted nothing more than to explode into a million tiny pieces of pleasure and collapse in the afterglow. She couldn't take the pressure building, and then Luke inserted a finger into her and started to pump into her. After two more pumps he inserted a second finger.

"Oh, my God Luke, please I need you in me!" she begged him loudly. Luke was slowly loosing his self-control and growled as he moved back up her body. He wanted her and it was time. Luke started to kiss up her body. She could feel his hardness now. He needed her now!

"Lorelai." Was all he could manage to say before he entered her.

**Back in the diner**

Kirk and Lulu had been sitting in a corner. Lulu had turned to Kirk and had kissed him passionately after they had heard Lorelai begging Luke. Kirk had run out the diner with Lulu chasing him. What few patrons remained sat quietly listening and trying to look inconspicuous. A few minutes later the door of the diner opened and all eyes fell on the new inhabitant….Rory.

Before long a very faint moan was heard again from the storeroom, Gypsy and Andrew quickly stood up and went to talk to Rory. Andrew grabbed her by the arm and told her that he had gotten one of the books she ordered. Gypsy volunteered to walk over with them. Rory, was trying to get out of it, but Andrew warned that he didn't get enough of the book she wanted, and because she was such a good customer it was best if she got her copy out of the way. They ushered her out the door, before the child was scared for life. In the corner Taylor mumbled something about violation number six!

Only a handful of customers sat quietly at their stools or tables. It was still so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- if they had been mine we would have been watching them on HBO ******** for sure!!!**

**Sorry this has taken so long to update and finish. Life got in the way, but hopefully you enjoy the ending. Thank you so much for reading and please, please, please review!**

**In the Diner**

Ms. Patty was breathing very heavy. She could feel the heat rising and her Latin blood was coming to a boil. In the corner Taylor was watching Ms. Patty. She was obviously being affected by the groans and moans coming from the supply room at the back of the diner. She was shifting uncomfortably in her chair, and glancing at Taylor. Both of them had been watching as couple after couple had left the diner to release their sexual frustrations.

"Is it getting awfully hot in here, or is it just me?" Ms. Patty asks Taylor. Taylor has removed a handkerchief from his back pocket and is wiping his brow again. When an unusually load moan escaped Lorelia, from the supply room.

"Oh my God, Luke." Lorelai groans loudly.

Taylor cannot take it anymore and stands up. Ms Patty's eyes stray to a very prominent section of his anatomy. Ms. Patty is anything but subtle.

"Oh my Taylor, it seems to me that you could use a little female company to relieve some of that pent up tension. Let me take you to the dance studio and help you relax some. Ms. Patty and Taylor leave the diner as Andrew, Gypsy and Kirk and Lulu return. Kirk and Lulu return with satisfied grins on their faces.

"Wow, I have got to ask Luke what he does to keep up his stamina. I can't believe they aren't done yet?" Lulu nods and suddenly Kirk pouts.

"Hey, I lasted 15 minutes, there Missy." Kirk mumbled under his breath.

**In the supply room**

"Oh my God, Luke…please." Lorelai groaned as he removed himself from her and rubbed his hardness over her wet center. He had been teasing her, and taunting her until every part of her was screaming for her release. He had taken her to the edge over and over only to let her teeter there and come down before finding her release. Lorelai was growing desperate. Her hips were bucking up against him, with her growing desperation.

"Do you want it, Lorelai? I don't think you need it enough yet. What would you do for me, if I let me girl cum?" Luke voice was deep and so sexy. The sound of his voice tormenting her as he rubbed his shaft over her clit making her yet again buck and squirm under him.

Lorelai was frantic and she quickly sought to touch herself, bringing her right hand down between them and trying to touch her swollen clit.

Luke reacted quickly as he moved away from her body. He grabbed her hands and held them, so she could not play with herself.

"None of that Lorelai, or you will get nothing," and with that Luke stepped away from her, but still holding her hands.

Lorelai wriggled on the table, thrusting her hips forward and rubbing her legs together trying to gain some release. The sight of her in this desperate situation was turning Luke on to no end. He wanted to take her so hard and fast, but this was too much fun and he was not ready to let it end quite yet.

"What do you want, Lorelai? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you beg for it like you beg me for that coffee you so love." He whispered in her ear.

"Please, Luke…Please take me. I need you in me Luke…I need you, Please." Lorelai whimpered as she struggled to do anything that would finally cause her some release. "I'll do anything, you name it and I will do it. I need you Luke, please?"

"Anything?" Luke growled as he attacked her neck kissing, sucking and biting her. Luke wanted her. Having this much power over her was a rush, hearing her beg him to take her was almost more than he could take.

"I want one week where you wear no clothes, day or night while you are home. I want to look at you, touch you and feel you for one week, Will you do it Lorelai?"

"Please, take me, I'll do anything."

With that Luke bent over and ran his tongue over her slit a few times time before taking her hands and putting them over her head. Lorelai, gasped at the feel of his stubble and tongue over her engorged clit. He nipped at it before he returned to her face. His kissed her deep, letting her taste herself on his lips. Then he scooted her to the edge of the table, and rammed himself into her hot, wet center. Her body instantly engulfed him and he felt a spasm. He almost lost it. She felt so good, if she only knew it had been her who had always had the power over him, and for this he would do anything for her.

"Please," she whimpered.

That was enough for Luke. Quickly he started pumping her, rough, and hard. The table they were on crashing against the wall as both of them moaned and groaned loudly. They had been teasing each other and playing and now it was time for business.

Luke held on to her hands over her head with one hand, and brought the other hand between them. He pinched and touched her clit until Lorelai was nothing but a sex starved female begging for her release. As she approached her climax she could only repeat his name over and over.

Luke let go of her other hand and straightened up. What a sight as he stood at the end of the table, Lorelai spread eagle on the edge of the table. Her well-trimmed pussy visibly dripping wet. He had one hand playing with her clit and the other pinching and pulling on one of her nipples. Her hands inching down her stomach and the other on her other breast, pulling at her nipple was enough for him to loose control. He could tell she was very close to Cumming and he pumped her faster as his own release was imminent. Both of them climaxed together, both yelling each other's name.

**At Ms Patty's**

Taylor and Ms Patty were coming out of the dance studio, with smiles on their faces. Neither of them saying anything, but heading to Luke's to see what was going on.

**At the diner**

The Diner was once again jammed pack. Most of the earlier patrons had returned after their afternoon rendezvous. Many comments were being made at the length of time that Luke and Lorelai had been back there. Many of the women very impressed at Luke's obvious fortitude in that department, the men commenting on Lorelai's sexiness and stamina. All in all everyone was in accord that these two were made for each other, and it was finally good they were together.

Taylor had ripped up all the violations after Ms. Patty had pointed out that he also had broken a few violations that afternoon.

Sookie had sat quietly at the counter through the entire thing. She wanted to be there when they came out in case her friend needed someone, but then she was rushing home to Jackson, and there was going to be some cookin in the kitchen tonight!

Caesar had stared to take orders again when it was obvious that things had finished. He too would be asking Luke to go home as soon as he emerged. He had listened to everything, and he needed to see his girlfriend, and soon.

**In the supply room**

Luke and Lorelai were getting dressed. They had not been able to move for sometime after their little romp. Both of them had been drained and laid on the table in each other's arms. Luke was the first to try and get up. He was shocked when he had noticed that they had been in the supply room for 2 hours. He knew his absence would be obvious, and that neither of them had been exceptionally quiet. Hopefully, the only damage would be Caesar.

"I don't know what made you do this Lorelai, but thank you. That was incredible, and the most sexual encounter I have ever had." He bent over and kissed the top of her head, as he ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"So, will you hold me to my promise?' Lorelai asked shyly.

"Oh, yes….for one week." Luke smiled at her. There was no way he was going to let her out of this one.

"Well, then I better get myself home, can't be walking around town naked." She gave him a wink over her shoulder.

"So, you ready to face the music out there?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Yup, I can face anything with you by my side, besides maybe no one is out there but Caesar, and I can avoid him for a few days."

Luke and Lorelai walked out of the supply room and into a very full diner, with all eyes on them. Everyone was staring at them, and smiling. Luke and Lorelai could feel the flush inching up their necks and faces.

Lorelai quickly kisses Luke and starts walking towards the door.

"Hey Sookie, talk later?" Lorelai asked of her friend.

"How about tomorrow, I think I will be very busy tonight and I want to hear all about it." Sookie and Lorelai exchanged looks and Lorelai kept walking.

"It has been quite a day, right Lorelai?" Ms Patty said as she walked past her.

"Yes, quite strenuous if you ask me, I think I will go home and take a nice bath." Lorelai replied as she made it to the door. She quickly turned around and looked at Luke. "I'll be waiting for you at home, big guy, just like you requested." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door, putting a little jaunt in her walk for his benefit.

Everyone stared after her as she left, then turned and looked at Luke. He was standing there with his mouth open, letting her words sink in. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality.

"Ok, everything is on the house. Luke's is closed for the day. Get your stuff and leave in an orderly fashion. Come on people, time to get yourselves home."


End file.
